


Will You Be Mine?

by Jamie_Aizen



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Challenge: BlackBelief, M/M, ROTG Human Verse: Modern Princess, ROTG Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: Summary: Sometimes the perfect moment begins with a snowy night.Fandom: ROTG (AU)Universe: Modern PrincessPairings: Jamie Bennet/Pitch Black (Black Belief- Jamie is 25 years old, don’t worry)Tw: Light Smut





	Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE DARLING! I’M YOUR SECRET SANTA!!  
> I apologize for taking forever to get this out. The plan was to have this done and completed by Christmas. However because I love to punish myself, I decided to write BlackBelief fanfic. 
> 
> Now, this was tough because of Pitch and Jamie being little shits and not working together. I almost gave up when I realize the plot didn’t have to be set in the Rise of the Guardian universe but in an alternate one. Even better, a human verse that we already established in our RP.
> 
> Unfortunately, I didn’t get the chance to finish before I caught the damn flu and it was only after Christmas that I felt coherent enough to function properly.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Pitch Black  
> Jade Black  
> Jamie Bennett  
> Other OCs

Jamie Bennett accepts the hot chocolate from the silver-haired woman named Emsi. “I appreciate this. Thank you.”

 

The matron of the Black household smiles and nods at the gesture. “No trouble at all dear. I usually make a cup for Pitch and the other adults after Jade is placed to bed.  I thought you appreciate the drink.”

 

She looks up and Jamie’s gaze follows to see the scenery outside the window. While the news did report that snow would visit tonight, they were still in disbelief at the amount that was already on the ground. Jamie was at first apprehensive about overstaying his welcome when Mr. Black offered him a room for the night. But now watching the blizzard cover the nearby forest and the roads, Jamie was happy that he accepted Mr. Black’s offer.

 

“If you give me a few minutes, I will have the guest bedroom set up along with some night clothes for you. Are you allergic to any fabric,” Emsi asks after taking a sip from her cup.   
  
Jamie shakes his head. “I’m fine. Only a certain food allergy,” he replies. 

 

Emsi smiles and begins to walk away. “If I don’t see you for the rest of the night, I hope you have a good rest. Mr. Black will show you to your room. Have a good night and I shall see you in the morning.”

 

Jamie bid the woman the same and turn his attention back to outside scenery, hands around the now warm beverage and mind lost in his thoughts.

 

If someone had told Jamie he would be staying at the famous Black Manor in Westchester County, New York; he would have had the person committed to the mental hospital in a heartbeat. But to be fair, even he still believe that he was sitting here drinking tea waiting for Pitch Black to return from tucking in his daughter.

 

Jamie always wanted to leave Burgess. The quiet small town in Pennsylvania was nice to retire at when you’re old but for the restless youth born there, it was always a mission to get away from there as soon as they graduated from high school.

 

Which was exactly what Jamie and his boyfriend Jack did the minute they got their diploma.

 

The young man takes a deep sigh as he thought of ex.

 

They had split up on good terms and even remain friends to this day. But it still brought some issues with himself, which is one of the main reasons why he transferred from the inner city schools to the Westchester district.

 

It wasn’t that Jamie didn’t think his non-relationship with Jack would have affected his work but he didn’t want to take such a chance. He had to leave the city and the school with such affectionate and loveable children to make sure he

 

It was at the new school that he met and fell in love with the little 8-year-old girl name Jade Black. Black hair and the greenest orbs that held such happiness in them. She was the most enthusiastic child of his primary class and he enjoyed her presence.

 

When he inquired about her, the faculty and teacher had nothing but praise for the girl. They spoke of how bright she was and how in the spring she would always bring a fresh bouquet of flowers she grew at her home.

 

Jamie was curious about Jade’s home life though and asked, only to discover that Jade’s mother passed away when she was an infant. The girl barely remembers her mother though, instead of allowing her nanny Emsi to step into the role. 

 

As for Jade’s father…

 

“Jamie? Oh, you’re still up, I see…”

 

The teacher turns around to see Pitch Black standing there, his black shirt unbuttoned to reveal the white wife beater underneath and his hair was disarray. There were water spots on his clothing and Jamie couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at this.

 

Pitch gave a small chuckle and rub the back of his hair. “Jade had another five minutes of hyperactivity so I ended up being splashed to death and I had to tickle her to get that energy out of her.” He was smiling and Jamie loves seeing that expression on his face. “She’s finally asleep and I felt horrible leaving downstairs for so long-”

 

The teacher waves his hand. “It is alright,” he says. “I knew you were busy with Jade and I used the time to call my family and friends to let them know I’m safe. Plus Emsi’s husband Sahar help me moved my car to the garage so it wouldn’t get stuck in the snow.”

 

Pitch nods as he takes a seat next to Jamie on the loveseat. “I see Emsi has been by,” he comments as he points at the cu[ in hand.    
  
“She offered me hot chocolate and told me that she’ll prepare my room and some clothes for the night.”

 

“Well,” Pitch offers, “I can take you to your room. The Guest room is actually at the end of the hallway.”

 

Jamie gives a pleased gesture. “I didn’t get a chance to say it before but your mansion is beautiful. Very decorative.”

 

Jade’s father shrugs. “My mother and dearly departed wife had a hand in this. The mansion was an old castle that belongs to the family for centuries.” He looks across the lawn and emotions seem to gather in those lovely orbs of his. “There is a garden and greenhouse that she took care of and after she passed away, I-”

 

Pitch takes a deep breath and Jamie couldn’t help but lean over to place a hand on the man’s shoulder. It was quiet for a moment.

 

“When Jade found out about the estate and that there was something here that belongs to her mother, I couldn’t say no to her. It was actually one of the reasons why we moved back here. It took us a here to clean everything up and get it to settle but it was worth it.”

 

Jamie offers Pitch a smile. “Well, I think you did a marvelous job and I’m glad Jade does something to remember her mother by.” He couldn’t help though but feel a bit jealous for the dead woman that still held a tight grasp around Pitch’s heart. He quickly smashed that negative emotion down as it wasn’t fair when she gave Pitch her love and Jade.

 

“Anything for Jade is worth it.”

 

It became silent again, both men watching as the snow continues to fall on top of the mound. The ticking of the grandfather clock is the only sound with the occasional gust of wind. Jamie looks down at his now empty cup and then back at Pitch who was still staring out the window but seem to side glance at him every now and then.

 

Jamie finally found his courage and begins to speak.

 

“I don’t mean to ungrateful or rude, but I wanted to ask-”

 

Pitch shakes his head. “No, you’re not being rude by asking your questions. You’re actually one of the well-behaved guests I have had in a very long time.”

 

Jamie ducks his head with a shy smile before looking back up. “You invited me to dinner tonight, not knowing if I had a previous engagement or if I was going to be in the county during the holidays. I wanted to know why did you invite me?”

 

Part of Jamie (the logical part at least) knew it was because he made a difference in Jade’s life. The dinner was for appreciation and not anything else.

 

However, the sentimental part of Jamie wishes that it was because Pitch felt something for him. Jamie could admit that he cared for Pitch, more than a teacher should for a student’s parent. But he couldn’t help it. Mr. Black had that energy and snark that attracted Jamie to him. 

 

Jamie appreciates Pitch as the honest and intelligent man that he presents himself as. The sarcasm and snark is a plus and it didn’t help that he is handsome.

 

But Jamie knew better than to get his hopes up. Pitch was upper class, someone that deserves a lover who didn’t have baggage or was a middle-class worker. Jamie wasn’t stupid to believe in modern Cinderella tales where two different classes could be together. Pitch was of rich society; someone who made millions and had the cash to burn while Jamie had to plan his meals and use a clunker to get from school and back to his apartment.

 

So he wasn’t foolish enough to believe that Pitch wanted him other than to be his daughter’s teacher.

 

But Jamie likes to dream that it was something deeper- something more.

 

Pitch clears his throat, bringing the brunette’s focus back to the man. He is sitting a bit closer to Jame, almost as if he wanted to make sure he had the young man’s attention.

 

“Well, I…”

 

Pitch frown and takes a deep breath and Jamie felt his heart almost thunder in his chest. Pitch shakes his head and starts again, almost as if he had finally found the words to say.

 

“When we met a few months ago, I will admit I was worried. Most of Jade’s teachers are...well they are apprehensive around me or they forget themselves and try to use Jade to get closer to me for romance.”

 

Jamie wince. He had heard the horror stories about some of the teachers and staff that fell for Pitch and had to be transferred to avoid a scandal harming the school’s reputation. Some put the blame to where it belongs: the teachers that decided to become unprofessional and use a child to get to her father. However, Pitch also suffered from the rumors with many believing that the man was seducing the staff for a game or two. 

 

“I heard some of the tales,” Jamie comments. “I don’t really believe them. I mean, there are two sides to each story as they say.”

 

There is a smile on Pitch’s face which is a plus in Jamie’s head.

 

“You are of course correct. But I do blame myself for maybe leading them on. I’m always respectful and charismatic- something my father told me would bite me in the ass one day. And sometimes I would bring gifts or breakfast to the staff. Maybe I was too eager to make a good impression with the school and I just didn’t want to throw money at them. But I wanted Jade to have the perfect time at a school. To not have to struggle in an environment as I did.”

 

Jamie nods, understanding perfectly. “Jade’s a good girl, an angel. She’ll have a great time during her school years.”

 

Pitch returns the smile back to Jamie. “I know,” he says. “Her classes haven’t been tense since you arrived. You’ve been professional yet kind. Respectful and accepting.” He reaches up to caress Jamie’s face. “As I spent more time talking to you and learning about you, I … I have begun to see you more than just Jade’s instructor.”

 

Jamie’s breath seems to come to a halt as he felt Pitch’s touch. His heart begins to beat faster and it takes all his energy not to lean into his touch. 

 

“Mr. Black-”

 

“I’ve told before, call me Pitch Jamie.”

 

The teacher licks his lips and nods, trying to not to swoon in front of his crush. 

 

“I invited you here tonight because Jade and I care for you deeply, with my daughter looking up to you as a prime example of how a teacher should conduct themselves. And I feel even though…” Pitch stops speaking and just stares into Jamie’s eyes. 

 

“Even though,” Jamie repeats even though a part of him didn’t want to know in case his heart was to become broken.

 

Jade’s father continues staring and his thumb trails from Jamie’s cheek to his bottom lip. It was still silent before Pitch opens his mouth.

 

“Please forgive me,” he says as he leans down and captures the other’s lips.

 

It was chaste and soft yet it was the most breathtaking kiss Jamie has ever had in his lifetime. His body is frozen and he could not help but stare into space as his mind tries to catch up in the moment. All too soon the kiss ends and Pitch pulls back in fear.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “I shouldn’t have done that…”

 

Jamie frown and grab the collar of Pitch’s shirt, shocking the other as he pulled him back into his space. “You damn right you shouldn’t have pulled away from me, not before I kiss you back.”

 

Before Pitch could say anything, Jamie presses his lips against his.

* * *

 

Somehow they were in his room and Pitch could find himself not caring how. His mouth is still connected to Jamie’s lips and somewhere he lost his black button shirt down the hallway. He’ll suffer Emsi’s chastisement about where dirty clothes are supposed to go if only he can continue to keep kissing Jamie right now.

 

They both finally pull away from each other, needing air in their lungs. They continue to stare at each other, breathing heavily before Pitch swoops back down and kisses Jamie again.

 

He had always wanted the man in front of him, ever since the day he was introduced to him by his daughter. Smart and sophisticated, Pitch couldn’t help but fall over heels for him. But because of the past incidents with the teachers at the school, he thought it would be best to keep his distance. 

 

Even if that means breaking his own heart.

 

Of course, fate hated him, because it would seem that Jamie would always be placed in front of him. Whether if it was because of school or they were out in public, Pitch would always meet Jamie.

 

His infatuation got so bad that even his staff would tease him about it, even going as far as to rope his own daughter into it. And oh did that burn, that Jade knew about his crush and kept asking if her father would marry Jamie.

 

He pulls away again, hands caressing Jamie’s fair skin, wishing he could see more.     
  
“May I?”

 

He was happy when Jamie nods, giving him permission to continue. Pitch kisses him again as he grabs the ends of Jamie’s shirt, slowly pulling it up. Soon it was on the floor and he was guiding the other to his own bed, gently pushing the teacher onto the comforter.

 

He lays next to Jamie, more kissing continuing as his hands trail down the other’s chest. He feels the speeding heart and the warmth of the body, enjoying it. His lips move away from Jamie’s, only to trail down his neck. More kisses and licks are decorating the skin with an occasional bite. 

 

Pitch wants to enjoy every part of Jamie, worship every piece of the young man who captured his heart.

 

Soon he was at his lover’s chest and Pitch’s lips capture the dark color pebble that was Jamie’s nipple. Sucks and bites were traded for the soft moans coming from Jamie’s mouth. Pitch enjoys the sound from the other and that his lover was wrapping his arms around his head. He continues decorating Jamie’s chests with licks, bites, and kisses till the other was heated mess in constricting pants.

 

“Pitch, please,” he hears Jamie gasp. “I need- I need-”

 

“You need what, my love?”

 

Jamie was shaking in his bed and Pitch let up on his caresses so the young man could focus on him. 

“What do you need,” Pitch repeats.

 

He grunts as he feels Jamie wraps his legs around his hips, grinding his cloth-cover hard cock into his. 

 

“You know what I want- what I need,” Jamie answers breathly.

 

Pitch shakes his head, giving a sharp smile. “I want to hear you say it…”

 

There was silence again as Jamie thrust his hips upwards one more time. “You...I need you.”

 

Pitch once again swoops down and captures Jamie’s lips, their tongues twining with each other. He pulls away, causing Jamie to whine. He gasps as Pitch places his hands on the waistband of his jeans, a smirk on his face.

 

“Then you shall have me…”

 

* * *

 

Jade yawns once again, rubbing her eyes as she walks down the hallway from her bedroom to the kitchen. She had wanted to wake up her daddy but his room door was lock which usually meant that he needed rest because he was up late last night.

_ ‘I wonder if he had to work again,’ _ she thinks to herself.  But she dismisses the idea as she remembers that it snowed pretty hard last night and she couldn’t wait to go out and play with her family.

Bouncing down the steps and then skidding to halt outside the kitchen door frame, Jade peeks her head around to see Emsi waving her arms around while sitting across from her was Jade’s bodyguard Orion.

“....and the sheer audacity of him leaving his clothes on the floor. I mean can you believe such a thing?”

Jade now notice that Emsi had papa’s shirt from yesterday in her hand, which was confusing as her father was a very neat person.

Orion snorts and waggles her eyebrows. “Emsi, if what I heard last night is true, you’re going to have to forgive him. He’s working with half the brainpower since the rest of the blood is working somewhere else.”

Emsi frowns and tosses the shirt at Orion who was laughing. “Come one,” the bodyguard cries. “We should celebrate, Emsi. Cap finally got laid!”

Jade instantly knows that they are talking about her father as Orion always calls him by his nickname Cap to annoy him.    
  
_ ‘But what does laid mean?’ _

Emsi rolls her eyes and Jade could tell that the matron is annoyed. “Do you have to shout that news all around the manor? My God, Jade could hear this “

“Last I check, she was in her bed asleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake her, especially since she had that major sugar crash last night. Almost though Mr. Bennett would have a heart attack from that.”

Emsi sighs. “Speaking of which I have to get some clothes out for him. I’ll make sure to let my brother know that an extra plate needs to be set at the dining table.”

Once again, Orion wiggles her eyebrows. “Who knows? If things continue going well for the two, we might be hearing wedding bells in the future,” she comments as she takes a sip from her cup.

“MR. BENNETT AND PAPA ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED?!!”

“PFFFTTTT!!”

“MY DRESS!!”

 

* * *

 

Jamie steps out of the bathroom, still drying his hair when he feels a pair of lips covers his. A few seconds they pull away and he had to swat Pitch on his shoulder.   
  
“I get anymore kisses like that, we’re going to be late for breakfast.”

The older man smirk. “Don’t tell me you never tried having breakfast in bed?”

Jamie felt heat spread across his cheeks. “Maybe that will be a treat for us- something to look forward to in the future.”

“Of course,” Pitch replies. He kisses the other one more time before speaking again. “If you’ll have me…”

Jamie smiles as he reaches up to cup Pitch’s cheeks. “Always…”

There were going to kiss once more when Pitch’s door burst open and a speeding Jade rams into Jamie’s back causing him to slam into the other male.  All three are flown into the big bed and Jade begin talking hysterically while Pitch tries to regain his breath.

Jamie was happy that he managed to talk the other male into wearing clothes.

“DADDY, ARE YOU AND MR. BENNETT GOING TO GET MARRIED?!! ORION SAYS THAT THERE’S GOING TO BE WEDDING BELLS IN THE FUTURE!!”

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

_**3 years later** _

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Bennett-Black. You may now kiss your significant other.”

Sparing a glance at his now 11-year-old daughter, Pitch offers her a smirk as she giggles in her adorable purple flower dress. He then switches his glance from Jade to his newly wedded husband. Jamie offers Pitch a smile and stands on his toes as the taller male leans down to capture his husband’s lips. 

Cheers and shouts filled the air but Pitch could only focus on the soft lips of Jamie and the future that he will share with him and his daughter Jade.

_ ~Fin~ _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again I apologize for the long wait. But it took me several rewrites for me to figure out how to construct this. I was tempted to write a full smut season but I didn't want to take away from the story. Maybe one day I will write a longer in-depth fanfic exploring Black Belief. I hope you enjoy this and Happy Holidays.


End file.
